Lonely Like the Moon (RE-VAMPED!)
by NnyFangurl
Summary: This story is totally revived, and tweaked! Chapter One is up now! (R+R!)


**Lonely Like the Moon **

**Notes: I am beginning to re-do this WHOLE story. I stopped writing the first plotline because I felt it got too boring. However, this will go into far greater detail, and everything has been tweaked and picked at! This is a Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley story, and will proceed from years one, up to seven, as well as their future together. Other couplings, are Harry/Hermione, as well as Ron/Other character of mine. The OC, will be Harry's cousin. There is a story about her, which I am not sure if I am going to post it on this site. Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters and all material are copyrighted rightfully to J.K. Rowling. However, all fanfictional characters belong to me, please do not use them without permission.**

Chapter One: Shattered Heart

There she is standing, in the mist of all the chaos, she wishes to grab your hand and ease all your pain. However, your heart dwells within the arms of another, and you love her more then anything. She is still standing there, under a hidden spotlight, awaiting her chance to shine with new-founded glory. A shadowed face, and a painted on soft smile. She waits quietly for something to happen, a star to fall, a spell that has been casted to break. She just wants to know the true meaning of love, not hopeless crushes. Nobody truly understood what went on in this girl's head. She was the only female sibling in a male-populated family. There was nobody else to turn to, but her own thoughts and heart-felt dreams. 

Heartbreak came easy to her now; she knew how to turn on a blank expression and mute personnel, when the beating in her chest was suddenly shattered into many pieces, left to flail helplessly. She had to stop being so naive, so sensitive. It was easy to make tears cloud her eyes, it was easy to make her hang her head, but it wasn't enough to break her spirit. She kept going. She had realized this, one-day in the late spring during her third year at Hogwarts. She knew from that day forward, it was going to be a struggle, but it was time to move on.

*               *                 *

(Flashback)

"But what if somebody finds out?" A femme voice whispered, sounding entangled.

"Let them, 'Mione. Let them..." A male voice eased her worried question.

"Harry.." She collected herself, and tried to turn towards the entrance of the Common Room.

"Shh, Hermione--" 

Harry draped two strong arms protectively around her waist, and pulled her back, closer to his chest. His head nuzzled against the crest of her neck. Hermione's shoulders relaxed from tension, leaning into Harry's positive embrace.

"You're right, this has been going on too long."

The shadow had snaked it's way amid the base of the corridor leading into the Commons, but had stopped and had hidden itself behind the entrance to the spiraling staircase of the girls' dormitories. A face was easy to make out, as well as a lock of red hair fell out of its neat braid--and collapsed into saddened and expressive brown eyes. It was Ginny. Ginny observing the love of her life in the arms of another. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder. The wonderment and conclusion she made nearly broke her completely. The notebook that had been in her hands, clasped to her chest protectively, and she sighed in silence. She turned around, and as fast as she could, traveled back from which she had come.

(End Flashback)

*               *                 *

7 A.M. came all too early for Ginny. Golden sunlight that had just blessed the skyline draped and pierced the curtains lining the large window in her dorm, until it shone annoyingly just above her face, with her movement it flashed within her closed eyes a few times. She groaned, and rolled over until she left her four-corner bed, and made heavy contact with the floor. She cracked open both eyes, in caution, hearing Lavender Brown roll over and sigh contently in her sleep. She sighed and was met with the groggiest state of being she had been in all week. She sat up, as strands of red fell every which way and into her eyes. She eagerly combed through it with her fingers.

Breathing caught her attention, and another sigh. Ginny looked up and the short distance between her, and Hermione's bed. The bushy-haired girl rolled over, and stretched her arms above her head (lying down, mind you) and pulled the velvety covers up to her chest. Ginny huffed, and stood to her feet. She carefully tip-toed to her truck, and snapped it open. She pulled out a fresh Hogwarts uniform, as well as scarlet and black Gryffindor robes. She collected herself, and walked with her belongings into the bathroom, to bathe and change. 

Ginny shivered as she entered the bathroom. It was unusually cold in the tower this crisp morning--she reminded herself to grab her cloak before leaving the dorm. She placed her clothing amid a towel rack, and walked to the tub, to begin her bath. Ginny fingered the handles, and twisted the hot water knob, as well as the cold--using duo fingers; she held them under the water until it was warm. Not too hot, and not too cold either. Ginny didn't like to be cold.

She winced as she undressed from her P.J.s. The lighting in the bathroom was unusually bright to a sleepy eye, Ginny's burnt as she blinked a few times, and was forced to look down. Ignoring it, she dipped herself into the inviting water, and turned both knobs off. She let herself, her problems, and the world to drift as she sulked under the water.

*               *                 *

It was exactly 7:30 when Ginny had emerged from the bathroom. Neatly refreshed, and dressed. Her hair was weaved into a braid that curled and ended a few inches below her shoulders. Not even her movements could wake her roommates. She observed the older girls sleeping soundly, as if not having a care. As if her movements were ghost-like. Furrowing a brow, Ginny returned to her truck, and swung her cloak around her shoulders. Grabbing the messager-bag that was flopped against her truck, she bolted from her dorm room, and downstairs towards the Commons.

Lit mainly by the fireplace, the Common room of Lions was silent. No body sat in the armchairs, or at the tables, or near the fire. Ginny quirked a brow. Perhaps there were no classes today? No. Everyone just decided to sleep in. Early classes, as well as breakfast time was drawing near. Seeing no way to stay in the Commons and study, Ginny retreated towards the small corridor leading out, and climbed out from behind the portrait. 

As soon as she stepped within the carpeted hallways, she heard distant voices, and giggling coming to and fro endless corridors among the floor. Ginny's eyes, still weak with sleep barely focused on where she was going. The stairwell behaved, and allowed her downward among the lower floors. Ginny retreated to where voices drew nearer, and spotted a random Hufflepuff, rushing down the hallway, in both hands carrying books on Herbology. Amused, Ginny turned her head and watched him take off. 

Ginny turned her head just to make impact with surpassingly someone else. She heard the other person scowl, as she hit the floor against her behind, bruising it well.

"Ow..." She then looked up, and her attention snapped to the other. "I'm so sorry!"

The figure turned its head upward, and greeted Ginny with a poisonous glare that sent Ginny in frenzy. Had she really made a mistake? The eyes of that person were gray, as well as blonde hair was neatly arranged. The broad emerald green streaked and tarnished his robes. A Slytherin. Worst. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Watch were you're going, _Weasel.." He spat, as he stood up, adjusting his robes._

She snorted. "Sorry Malfoy. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going." She snapped back, in a witty tone. She began to turn, to continue on her way to the Great Hall. Ginny shivered, feeling such the glare that was piercing her. She locked her gaze straight in front of her, and flushed light crimson. Before, she briskly collected her bag, and hurried the shorter distance to the Hall. As Ginny rushed, her heart pounded. The look Draco had given her still made the impact well on her mind. She shuddered against her will, and sped down the main hall, towards the small set of stairs leading up into the Great Hall.

Draco watched the girl race away from him. He managed to keep a blank expression, much like the one he usually held when in the presence of Ron. However, minus the usual sneer that would escape him, as if it was a normal reaction. Yet, Ginny was just one of them. Plain and simple. A Weasley. Just a girl. She'll never amount to anything in his mind. He growled, and turned on his heel in the direction she had gone, green and black robes bellowing behind him as he stormed off. He had to eat as well.

*               *                 *

Ginny nervously entered through the doorway leading into the Hall. The grand place was lined with candles, as well as a clear bewitched ceiling of the blue sky. Ginny tracked her way straight up the narrow rows of four, in which each long table belonging to an assigned house sat. She headed for the Gryffindor table, and took the first choice in where to sit. She chose somewhere well off to the center middling of the table, and sighed. She threw her bag carelessly at her feet. 

She watched with half attention as Ravenclaw groups piled into the Great Hall, discussing their lessons for the day, as well as about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs posted later on in the year. Soon her elbow that was supporting her head fell slowly, as her eyelids began to slide shut. Her head mounted the table, under a protective arm. Ginny's thoughts took a turn. On Harry, on Draco, on what she felt, and how she had reacted. Before she had time to protest her thoughts, she drifted into a mild slumber.


End file.
